Who is your dad?
by Jello174
Summary: Noah Hunt has had enough chaos in her 17 years of life to last a lifetime. Except, for her, a lifetime didn't have an end. Conceived by the immortal beings Chaos and Hestia, raised by the team of a mortal known as Major Owen Hunt and immortal known as Horus, Noah has found balance between her two lives. That is, until she meets Damon Morningstar.
1. Kobe James Rayne

**Lightning Rayne - July 20th**

Poseidon carried a small bundle of blankets toward me. I sat in a small throne on Olympus, awaiting the birth of my younger sibling.

The blanket was royal blue in color, with swirls of red and green mixed into it. I opened my arms in a gesture that I wanted to hold the baby. Poseidon set down the bundle in my arms, and I looked down at the baby.

"Her name is Kobe." Poseidon said. "And she is your new baby sister."

I brushed my fingertips against her forehead.

"Hey baby sister," I breathed. "My name is Lightning." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She moved in my arms, her hair was bright beach blonde, almost impossible to see. She scrunched up her face and opened her eyes. I did my best to shield her from the light, and so did Poseidon. Noah looked up at me, her eyes green, brown, blue and grey, switching and swirling into each other, before settling on electric blue that seemed to radiate light. Poseidon smiled before reaching out for her, and I gently handed her back to him. He rocked her side to side, slowly. She stretched out her small hand and put it against Poseidon's torso, grasping a small amount of the shirt material with her baby strength.

I took note of my father's smile. I'd never seen him so happy with one of his children, even though this one wasn't entirely his.

"Poseidon?" Somebody called, probably my uncle Hades. Poseidon left with the baby.

My name is Lightning Bolt Rayne. My dad is Poseidon, my mom is Hestia. I'm an immortal god, stuck in the age of my full maturity.

But this isn't my story. This is the story of my baby sister, Kobe Rayne.


	2. Noah Jacob Hunt

**Owen Hunt - Trauma Surgeon, Seattle, WA**

 **Four years later**

Owen Hunt swerved his car to avoid wrecking into the limousine in front of him. Upon impact, he immediately turned around to the 4-year-old in the backseat, scanning over her quickly before finding a way out of the car.

"Dad?" He child called.

Owen opened the door on her side, grateful it wasn't wedged shut.

"Right here." He said, quickly unbuckling her and lifting her out of the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked at him, fear in her emerald green eyes, but she nodded her head at Owen.

He set her on the ground and grasped her hand gently, looking around at the wreck in front of them.

"I want you to stay close to me, okay?" He said seriously.

The girl nodded.

"Okay." Owen said, heading over to help the members of the other car.

"We have a situation." The paramedic said as he opened the door of the ambulance.

Owen blew into the pen he used to trache the patient. Noah, Owen's 4-year-old daughter, sat in the ambulance.

The paramedics wheeled the gurney out, and Owen followed it, blowing once again into the man's trachea.

"You trached this guy with a pen?" An older man asked.

Owen glanced back at Noah quickly, and she stood, taking gentle steps out of the ambulance.

"She needs an exam, but appears to be fine." The paramedic said. "She's with G.I. Joe over here."

"Alright, go. Go, go, go."

The paramedics wheeled the gurney in further, and Noah stood close to Owen the whole time.

That was, until a doctor showed up to examine her while the other surgeons examined Owen's pen-trached patient.

Owen's eyes followed Noah as the doctor led her into the ER and began, all while he focused on his patient.

"You're bleeding." The older man said to Owen.

Owen looked down at his leg.

"My car was behind their's. Must of cut on impact."

"And you did all of this?"

Owen met his eyes.

"Major Owen Hunt. I'm a trauma surgeon. Just got home on leave."

"And the kid you brought in, she's with you?" Owen turned his head in the direction Noah had gone.

"Where is she?" Owen asked.

"We'll keep you updated on her condition. Dr. Yang, could you take care of Major Hunt?"

Owen nodded and turned to the girl assigned to him.

Then he headed toward his next patient.

Dr. Yang turned around to get a suture kit and lidocaine for his leg.

Owen grabbed the stapler and began to staple the wound closed.

"You're not numbed!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"So?" Owen kept stapling the wound closed.

"Wow, okay." She said as he handed her the staple gun.

"These ones are at an angle. Could you?"

She smiled at him and took the stapler.

"What about the kid?" Owen asked.

"She's fine." The doctor said, stapling the first one. "Is she yours?"

Owen turned to her.

"Yes."

She raised her eyebrows, stapling another.

"What?" Owen asked, confused by her expression.

"Where is her mother?"

Major Hunt paused, and she stapled another. And just as he was about to answer, a doctor pushed through the door.

"Major Hunt?"

"Yes?" Owen said, turning to him instead. It was the same doctor that had taken Noah for an exam. Yang stapled another into his leg.

"I'm Dr. Alex Karev, I need to know who to talk to about the condition of the kid you brought in, do you know where I could get ahold of them?"

"Right here." Owen said. "Noah is my daughter."

Karev looked surprised, and Dr. Yang stapled the last one.

"Okay, well, she was having trouble breathing earlier, so I have her on 100% oxygen, but she seems to be having some separation anxiety, so I think it would be good if you came by."

Instead of agreeing, Owen turned to Alex in the upmost concern.

"Bring me to her, now."

Noah was in the ER, a oxygen hose tucked behind her ears and into her nose, looking around for anyone she recognized.

She met Owen's eyes as he approached and reached out her arms for him.

He lifted her up, and laid down in her bed.

She latched to his neck and he pulled her onto his chest.

He laid there for awhile with his daughter on his chest, his arms around her, and she closed her eyes.

Alex Karev stood there for a moment before Owen spoke up.

"Noah has congestive heart failure."

Alex's eyes shot open, and Owen caught it.

"Don't freak out. I want Nathan Riggs on a plane from Iraq in the next twenty four hours, understand?"

Owen caught Cristina watching him from a distance.

"Do you understand me, doctor?"

"I'll arrange it, yes."

Cristina followed Alex.

Owen rubbed Noah's back for awhile, listening to the sound on her wheeze and praying for the best case scenario.


End file.
